In use, vehicles often can get contaminated with hazardous substances. For example, when in use vehicles may come in contact with chemical, biological, and radiological substances that are dangerous to humans, animals, or the environment. It is often necessary to employ decontamination procedures to neutralize or remove contaminants from the contaminated vehicles.
As an example, vehicle decontamination is often used during the quarantine of farms infected with foreign animal diseases. The effective and rapid decontamination of vehicles and equipment prevents the spread of contaminants into unaffected areas, thus reducing the overall human, economic and logistic cost.